The objective of the Anesthesia Training Program in Biomedical Science is to train leaders in academic anesthesia. To accomplish this goal additional training beyond an MD or PhD is required. This training program provides the essential guidance, training, and mentoring critical to increase the success of these trainees in launching their careers in academic anesthesia research. Trainees must learn to pose important and well thought out questions, to think critically, and to use cutting edge interdisciplinary tools to answer these questions. Success also requires the development of skills in presentation of results in oral and written format, in preparation of competitive grant proposals, and in the ability to engage in collaboration when this will more effectively advance the research. The training program starts by recruiting the most talented trainees from MD/PhD. MD and PhD applicants interested in pursuing a career in anesthesia research and academic anesthesia. Trainees then have a primary research mentor and a secondary mentor to closely monitor their progress. Close interaction with accomplished faculty is essential to master these skills, and this is the core of the training program, which is then supplemented by didactic material, and in the case of clinical research may be supplemented by a master degree in epidemiology or health science research. Administratively the program consists of a director, steering committee and a group of 20 highly skilled and successful training faculty from the anesthesia department, from 8 other departments within the medical school from engineering. There are already established interactions between many of the faculty members. The mission of the program is teaching trainees new technologies and approaches to anesthesia research. The faculty is divided into three overarching areas: 1) Omics: a systems approach to disease, 2) lnflammation, Signaling and Tissue Injury, and 3) Mechanisms of Anesthesia and Addiction. Some faculty participate in more than one area. We request two slots the first year and four slots per year thereafter, with each trainee supported for two years. RELEVANCE: Anesthesiologists take care of patients in many settings, including the operating room, the intensive care unit, the pain clinic and the preoperative clinic. In all of these settings they have the opportunity to improve patient care and improve patient outcome. To continue to lead the way in improving outcomes in the perioperative period requires highly trained and skilled practitioners dedicated to research in anesthesia.